


MarkiplierxReader One Shots

by authorallyy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, YouTube, one shots, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorallyy/pseuds/authorallyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: might not always be in second person, because I'm more comfortable in first or third, whoops. Might contain massive amounts of fluff/and or smutt. I'm always adding more, whenever I get a chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scaredicat

A day in which you join Mark at Popcon and get attacked by a harmless Bonnie (FNAF) cosplay, having a fear of Mascot-esque costumes. Mark saves the day, Molly is a badass bodyguard.

* * *

 

Today was going to be a fun day. Mark, a good friend of yours, is taking you to Popcon, thinking a smaller con would be a good one for your first. The drive with him and Sean, who flew out to join all of them, was full of stupid jokes and laughter. The drive to the con wasn’t terribly long, it was still in LA. Mark started explaining a few common Con things, like how crowded it can get and what his schedule was for the few days.

Upon arriving they both led you around, walking around the exhibition hall a bit before making it to their set of tables, where Bob, Wade, and their leading ladies were. Also upon arriving, they soon noticed that their area was quickly filling up with fans, wanting to meet them and give them things.

“I’m going to go buy a few pop vinyls, I’ll leave you to the fans for a while,” you said, when he gave you a look that only meant ‘sorry, we’re not going to be able to walk around as much as I thought’. “Maybe I’ll take myself to the gaming hall.”

With that, you walked off, finding your way easily around the small exhibition hall. After browsing, you found a few vinyls that you’ve been wanting and let yourself buy them. Afterwards, you slowly find your way to the gaming hall, where there’s plenty of open chairs for a multitude of different games. Thinking you’ll leave the playing to Mark, or at least till you can play together, you watch over shoulders with handfuls of other people.

A good hour or so later you make your way back to the exhibition hall and find that it got noticeably more crowded, especially close to Mark and his friends. You walk through, finding a break in the lines--and a Bonnie cosplay.

You were never really keen on mascot costume characters, and this one was pretty realistic, meaning it was also uber creepy. The mouth moved, probably by some string mechanism leading to his hand or something, making it that much worse. Preparing to dart behind him and scuttle to Mark, or at least behind the table to chat with Molly, you slip from the lines and duck, just as she catches sight of you and blocks your way.

Thinking about it, the cosplayer probably didn’t mean any harm, and was just being their character. Bonnie blocked your way, with jerky movements and a little sound box that let out the tell-tale scream.

“Cool cosplay, you’re terrifying, please don't,” you said quickly, as you lean away. You were trapped by a line barrier, making you cornered by the Bonnie. They didn’t stop though, maybe unable to hear under all that costume. You began to freeze up, feeling the panic set in.

Mark meanwhile, who had spotted you earlier and was happy you came back fine, but had lost you in the crowd. He had to turn his attention back to the fans, as he took photos and talked with them for the moment they had. Soon, he heard a annoyingly familiar animatronic scream come from the hall to the left of the tables, beside the line. He looked back, caught a glimpse of you, and quickly excused himself to run over.

He knew of your fear, you remembered you getting the heeby jeebies when he first told you about Five Nights at Freddy's. He could only imagine how you felt with the closest costume to the real thing was antagonising you. Rushing over, he easily distracted Bonnie, who then started doing the same thing to him, He ignored her, as he held out a hand for you.

“You okay?” he asked,

“Could be better,” you spoke softly, taking a deep breath. you couldn’t breathe, like the air was stuffy. He pulled you under his arm, to his chest so you had something to lean into. He walked away from the cosplayer and back to the table, leading you to a chair before getting you a water.

“I gotta go back to the line okay? You’ll be fine back here, Molly with protect you.” He chuckled lightly, as Molly stepped over a box to ask if you were okay.

“Oh, go to your fans, your Doof,” you smiled lightly, feeling much better back with Mark, and under the safety of gift boxes and badass wives.


	2. Strangely Erotic Floor-Slapping and Sassy Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but sassy and cute. Referencing this video ||| https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFimK9qpNnw |||

It started with the first few rays of light coming from the balcony door that woke me up, making me bury my face into the pillow. My fingers stretched out, only to find empty, cold sheets.And.. a missing pillow? Okay, fine. I peeked an eye open, and saw that my long time boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He was either at his office at Grumpspace, or--

“Who’s a bad floor? Bad-” I heard him speaking, his voice bouncing off the walls downstairs.

Jesus, Mark.

I continued to hear him talk and make noises as I stretched, sat up, and dug in our closet for pants. In the case of a video rolling, I didn’t want to be caught in just the panties. Finding his Markiplier pajama pants I slipped them on and tied them tight around my middle. I walked downstairs and saw him tossing his feet up from a downward dog position, in what seems to be oddly humping his pillow. He also seemed to not notice me, as he landed hard as the pillow did little to protect himself. I watched as he mumbled in pain and said apologies to the camera, before he laid back, face down, and giggled to himself. I then decided to walk down the stairs, making myself apparent. He continued to lay on the floor, so I walked over and nudged him with my foot.

“Hun? Did you die? I’d hate to be the one to break it to the fans of you died.” I joked, before walking past him.

“Oh, funny. “He laughed lightly. “Did I wake you?”

“Technically no. Hearing you abuse the floor got me out of bed though, to see if you were okay or if I needed to call the authorities.”

“Sassy today, missy.” He sat up, as I fiddled with the coffeemaker. Damn fancy keurig. Before I knew it I heard him toss the pillow to the couch and felt his hands on my sides. “You are up early.”

I finally snapped in a caramel coffee cup into the lid and leaned back into him, as his arms wrapped around my waist. “Aren’t I always?”

“Always.” He hummed into my ear, before kissing my cheek. “And I love it.”


	3. And Now We're Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a heart of gold, we all know that. He puts everyone, even you, before himself. Anxiety disorder warning, if needed. Sneaky 21Pilots reference.

You could hear Mark upstairs, mutely yelling at something that was scaring him in his game. All it took was a crash of a cup to bring him downstairs curiously, to see if you were okay.

He found you kneeling on the floor, cursing softly as tears poured out. You tried rubbing them away with the back of your hand midst picking up the bigger prices of the cup.

Yeah, stress had been getting to you. With work making you do everything and more you've had little time to actually take your health into consideration. It hasn't helped that you usually left early and came home late so Mark saw little of his girlfriends troubles. Now, it was all on the table. Mark's composure gentled as he stepped closer and took your wrists.

"Hey hey hey, it's fine. Just a cup, okay?" He comforted, pulling you to your feet before dumping the ceramic shards that were in your hand into the sink, noticing the cut on your palm.

He walked you backwards into the dining room chair, being careful himself about the sharp shards littering the floor. "Sit, deep breaths baby. Let me take care of it."

You let him, as you tried taking long deep breaths as he scrambled with the dustpan to clean up the rest on the floor, before plucking what was bloody and in the sink and tossing them, too. He then jogged upstairs to grab the first aid before returning to you. Setting your bleeding hand on the table, you began to wipe your eyes again.

"Sorry, I disturbed your video didn't I?" You mumble quietly, taking a wet gulp. "I'm a bit of a mess, sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I can just pick the video back up when I know you're okay. That's what I'm here for anyway, I'm here for you. What's the matter?" He asked, as he cleaned up the cut gently.

He sniffles a little before replying. "Stress at work. Directors have been bouncing me around different sets and I've been doing more characters a day then I should be, and I'm not sure if we'll get enough prosthetics made to sell at Monster Mania, and-"

You cut yourself off with a little hiss, as Mark cleaned up onto the cut, making it sting badly. He apologized swiftly, before he started to securely bandage it.

"Sounds like you're stressed out, baby." After finishing, he placed a kiss at your knuckles. "You need to relax, take a break."

"I can't, it's not a job that I can just push pause for a while-"

"Baby, deep breath." He caught your eyes again, as he held your cheek with his other hand. You did so, taking a deep breath as he continued. "Go upstairs and find something comfortable to wear, and I'll start a bath for you, alright?"

Knowing you couldn't argue with him, you nodded and followed him upstairs to dig out one of his pajama pants and a tank top. By the time the bath was finished he left you to soak and relax while he returned to his video. You softy heard him through the walls, apologizing for the jump cut before mentioning you and how his fans should throw some support your way on Twitter.

What would you do without him? You definitely wouldn't be in a floral scented bath feeling more relaxed then you have felt in a long while. You wouldn't have the support him and his subscribers gave you. You wouldn't be where you are. You wouldn't be.. You.


End file.
